Current consumer grade video cameras provide high quality video images. Some consumer grade cameras have small package sizes, allowing them to be mounted to user's bodies or to sporting equipment such as a bicycle. Among these are so-called “action cameras” that are often utilized for recording sporting events or activities from the perspective of a person involved in the activity.